


A Little Teasing, A Big Break

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Nate likes teasing Wade, even when he has him right where he wants him.





	A Little Teasing, A Big Break

Wade is shaking where he lies across Nate’s lap, and Nate must admit, it’s an _excellent_ sight. Wade gets so eager, so amped up when they play these games, and it does something for Nate to see him this way. It’s not so different from Wade’s normal brand of crazy, but there’s still something different, something tantalizing about it, and Nate loves it. Wade is crazy about him and what they’re doing, places so much trust in Nate, and it’s all very heady; something delightful and delicious to take his time with.

He whines and he begs, wiggling in anticipation and trying to egg the Nate on. He’s shameless and eager and oh so very aroused, making it hard not to just flip him over and take him here and now. But there’s a game to be had, and where there’s a game, there’s a _winner_.

Shivering and offering tantalizing promises, Wade is striving to be that winner. Nate figures there’s a sort of fifty-fifty split on who’s won when it’s all over, really, but for now he’s more than happy to watch Wade debase himself. It’s as if he thinks that by abandoning every semblance of dignity he can make it so Nate won’t tease him.

Of course, he also seems to forget that Nate can feel every tiny push of Wade’s cock against his leg.

Wade has been there for just a little while now, but even that is too long – he’s too impatient. He wants. And after a short while, Wade says, “Priscilla, come _on..._ “

"Oh, poor Wade. Am I teasing?"

“Either that or you’re so old you fucking forgot why we’re _here_ ,” he growls, voice drawn in a whine, taunt like an over-wound violin sting, and it’s then that Nate _finally_ brings his hand – the metal one – down in a sharp, ringing smack. Wade jerks like a fish on a line, a moan tearing out of his throat. It’s high-pitched and desperate, and then he lets out a whine.

Nate waits for a moment or two, waits until Wade opens his mouth to complain again, and then Nate begins to bring his hand down again and again, hard enough that the metal sings with each strike, the palm heating with friction. He doesn’t aim to draw blood, but Wade’s skin is more delicate than he’d have assumed, and soon there are small cuts opening on the reddened, scarred flesh. They’d worry him if not for the healing factor and the high, happy noises Wade makes as he strikes each time.

When he finishes, his hand fairly burns and his wrist is stiff, but it’s very well worth the satisfaction of seeing Wade drop limp and contented across his lap, his breathing beginning to slow.

"You alright?" Nate asks.

"Oh yeah," Wade mumbles against his thigh, and then he leans up on his elbows, twisting to look over his shoulder so Nate can see him bat his eyelids. "Will you carry me to bed?"

He shouldn’t be so turned on by that look, but he is, and they’re both more than ready for the next course.

Scooping Wade up and carrying him bridal-style is no major feat, but the way Wade wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek would suggest it is. Everything is a major feat for Wade, or else it’s nothing; there are, as he says, no middle sliders.

Dropping him onto the bed, Wade manages to wince and laugh at the same time.

“Okay, hurry up, no more games,” Wade orders, clapping his hands, managing to sound imperious even with that stupid grin spread across his face. “I’m gonna blow somebody’s brains out if you don’t fuck me, and pickin’s are awful slim here.” Leaning up, he makes grabby hands at Nate’s groin, pulling Nate in with his ankles. “C’ _mon_ , get it _out_.”

But while Nate lets himself be reeled, Wade locking his legs around his waist as soon as he’s close, he doesn’t unzip straightaway. Instead, he wastes a moment pushing Wade’s head back, curling over him to latch on and lav two large, spit-slick bruises into the flesh there.

Wade snaps at his fingers impatiently.

“ _Nate_. You got me hard, you gotta deal with this!” He lifts his hips in demand. “Take off your pants at least, jeeze, you’re boring the readers to death.”

And… well, Nate’s not stupid enough to deny himself an offer like that.

“Alright,” he breathes. Unbuckles his belt. Slides his pants down, all the way down, boots off too. Wade nods in approval; small as the bed is they don’t need any extra restriction. Then Nate plants his bare foot on the bed beside Wade, hitches Wade’s knee up over his leg and pushes him so he’s laying out on his back, as flat as he can get with the wall putting a crimp in his neck. Nate makes a note not to do this in Wade apartment next time; the space is too damn small. “Good?”

Wade wriggles; huffs. “Yeah yeah yeah, now come _on_.”

Usually Nate would take the opportunity to tease, to make the other man wait more when he so obviously wants this. Might even have left him this way, hard and unsatisfied. But tonight, he’s just as hungry, though in better control of himself. Wade wants him, and he’s going to get him.

Reaching into the busted-down bedside table, Nate fishes out a battered bottle of KY. He pours a decent amount into his palm and warms it between his hands before slipping his hand down, under Wade’s balls, grazing his perineum, slipping two fingers inside. Wade moans and rocks against his hand, eyes rolling in that way that speaks of total zone-out.

“You want me to fuck you?” Nate says, stooped over him with four fingers crooked inside. He rubs Wade’s inner walls, stretching and flexing, opening him up so he can ram in as hard and fast as he likes from the start. “You wanna get fucked hard?”

“Oh baby, you know how to treat a girl right.” Wade’s voice is greedy as he knocks the heel of the foot not dangling off Nate’s bent leg into the man’s kidneys. “Fuck me like you mean it. I want sitting to suck for a while, got it?”

Nate does. Nate definitely does.

Wade moans something that’s half a curse and half an encouragement, toes curling as he tenses up again and Nate grips his hips, thrusting into him roughly. Usually, Wade has his face buried in the sheets, laying on his stomach, but this is better. Nate’s not exactly surprised to find that he likes this position, likes watching Wade’s face as the man comes undone for him. It’s not exactly a surprise when he’s half-way certain he’s fallen in love with the little smartass.

It feels good like this, almost too good, but he wants the other to cum first, wants to watch it happen again. The hand he wraps around Wade is unsteady, but it serves, gripping him tightly and jerking him off with quick, sure motions.

That’s all it takes for Wade; he cums with an arch of his back and a moan of delirious affection, gripping the sheets and going slack as Nate fucks him through orgasm. It’s clear from the slack jawed, slightly drooly look on his face that this was everything Wade had wanted.

His belly’s sticky with cum and sweat, but he doesn’t mind. If anything, it’s more of a turn-on than anything. Lifting his hand, he cups Wade’s face, pressing his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

Wade, being Wade, opens his mouth and sucks the digit in, humming with satisfaction. Nate thinks, as far as he _can_ think, that it’s this sensation that spurs him into his own orgasm, watching as Wade shuts his eyes and concentrates on working his fingers over, holding his wrist so he can suck each digit in turn. His tongue seems to quest out every callus and line, every ragged nail-edge. He gasps noisily when Nate digs his face against his neck and cums hard, buried deep inside him.

Nate, has to help him sit up proper after. He’s too jittery, nerveless and shaking but grinning his brightest, happiest grin.

“Yup, hurts to sit.” Wade intones cheerfully. He leans on Nate’s shoulder and wraps his arms Nate’s Techno-Organic one. “You’re a monster, Nate.”

For some reason, Nate can’t stop smiling either.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a spanking fic. Not my kink so IDK if I did right by it, but I tried, so I hope this is good.


End file.
